starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
War council
The war council is one of the locations of the Spear of Adun that can be accessed on the story-mode space of the Legacy of the Void campaign. Game Effect Characters *Rohana *Vorazun Units The war council acts as a unit hub - as new units are unlocked throughout the campaign, they will appear in the background. Each unit will have three alternate versions which by design will aim to be of similar power levels, but suited to different scenarios. The designs are inspired by the faction the unit was acquired from.2014-11-08, LotV: Campaign Panel Overview. Team Liquid, accessed on 2014-11-11 These choices are not permanent, and can be changed between missions.2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 Development The war council was the first set designed for the story-mode space of Legacy of the Void.2016, Starcraft II Legacy of the Void - War Council - In Game. Art Station, accessed on 2017-02-07 It was designed to be dark and foreboding, in order to keep in with the tone of Artanis having to command a protoss army.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Several other unused units were once intended to be available to the player through the war council. The signifier as a Nerazim high templar, the skylord as a Tal'darim carrier, and the skytalon as a Tal'darim phoenix exist as partly completed units. The instigator is a completed unit that appears in one mission as a Purifier stalker, but in the final product the adept represents the Purifier faction alongside the stalker and dragoon. Data for the scout as a Purifier-faction unit exists; the scout uses the same assets as the AI-exclusive scouts, but has different stats and tooltips that imply it would have an afterburners ability to give it a temporary speed boost. There is also an incomplete Aiur void ray, and a "shadow archon" that would be merged from two dark templar. The shadow archon would have completed a trio of archons with the normal archon and dark archon, each accessible only by certain factions: the Tal'darim blood hunter contains unused commands to merge into dark archons, while the shadow archon was created by merging Nerazim dark templar. Data exists for a Purifier robotic assault unit called the "Resistor", which was replaced by the Nerazim annihilator. Data also exists for a Nerazim Sentry called Manipulator and a Nerazim Carrier called "Shakuras Carrier" that use the dark carrier model, there is also data for a Purifier Carrier named Bomber, that have an ability similar to the Battlecruiser Tactical Jump. In the final product, the Tal'darim motherships occupy the third slot in the capital ship tier, and the arbiter represents the Aiur faction in the assault ship tier. Unfinished data for a purifier mothership and an Aiur mothership exist; along with the Tal'darim mothership and arbiter, the three would have provided a separate tier reserved for cloaking support ships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Videos References Category:Spear of Adun locations